Because She Choose
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: Well. Inuyasha is at it again with Kikyou. This time he had done the unthinkable. Kagome has had enough and is now traveling with Sesshoumaru. Will things change between the two enemies? Will Inuyasha receive forgiveness? Will love triumph? SessKag. R
1. Crushed

**Because I Choose To**

_**Find out what happens when the person you're suppose to love finally admits not loving you back? What happens to the heart when its hopes are gone and thrown away?**_

**Chap. 1 - Crushed.**

It was a warm day out. The wind was blowing gently through the skies. It was partly cloudy. The forest was singing with life. Some were of death. For the Inu-Tachi, it's home. The taijia was sitting by the fire polishing her weapon. The houshi was sitting in a lotus position, meditating, or so it seems. The hanyou was, as always, sitting on a high tree branch overlooking the area. The neko and the kitsune kids was playing around like they always do.

However...there is one more that resides there. She was a unique and upfront person. Fiery and full of spirit. Not afraid to say what's on her mind. She was the one that makes the suggestions over the hanyou's. She's also the one that punish the said hanyou if he get out of line or, as always, let's his mouth get into trouble.

Her name is Kagome Higurashi. A girl from 500 years into the future. She travels through a well in a clearing of Inuyasha's forest. She was at a nearby hot springs putting on her clothes after a fresh bath for the day. She puts her dirty clothes in a sack and puts everything in her bag where her bathing supplies are. After doing so, she went back to camp where her friends awaits her.

Everyone was minding their own business as usual. She puts her things into her large yellow backpack. She looks up and notices her hanyou friend. She loved him, but she was wondering how much does he love her. Or does he love the undead miko, Kikyou more? She will find out soon enough.

"Inuyasha!" she called.

"What?!"

"Can you go and bring us some meat for dinner to go with the ramen?"

"Feh" was all he said before leaping off into the forest. It has been a half hour since he left.

"I wish he was a bit nicer" she sighed.

"Well, you can't do anything about that" the taijiya said.

"Yeah I know". She went to go sit down and prepare the ramen.

"Inuyasha has been rather quiet lately" the houshi says looking into the fire.

"Yes, he has, and a bit more distant". Sango was stroking the fire with a stick.

"What do you think it means Sango?". The girl didn't want reality to smack her in the face.

With a concern look the slayer turned to her friend. "It might be that Inuyasha..."

"Inuyasha, what?' the said hanyou interrupted walking from the line of trees, straightening his clothes. A skinned rabbit in his hands. He tosses it to Sango who fixed it on the fire.

"Oh, um...nothing actually".

"Feh". The hanyou leaped up into the tree and sat on a branch and watched the moon rise.

Shippou ran and jumped on Kagome's shoulder and whispers, "Hey Kagome, Inuyasha smells like Kikyou".

"Ki-kyou". It soon hit her of what she dreaded. He was still sleeping with her. She left to go to bed early. Sango looked at her.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry". With that said she turned over and closed her eyes.

Sango wasn't stupid, she know her friend. She's hurt yet again because Inuyasha went out to be with Kikyou. It doesn't take a half an hour to fish out a rabbit. Kami, was he stupid? She also knows that Kagome isn't sleeping either. She was tired of it and wants answers. She got up and marched over to the tree, Miroku and Shippou looking.

"Inuyasha you get down here, now".

"What the fuck for?!"

"I want to talk to you!"

"Feh". He reluctantly jumped down and leaned on the tree. "What?"

"Why you keep hurting Kagome like this?"

"What? Her? I ain't hurting nobody".

"You keep running your ass to Kikyou!"

"So what if I see her every now and then".

"YOU SEE HER EVERY DAMN DAY!" This made the group start a bit at her yelling. "Do you have any feelings for Kagome?!"

"I..."

"And don't give me any of those stupid ass excuses either, mutt".

"I don't want to discuss it ok?!"

"Tell the truth Inuyasha...You don't love Kagome, do you?"

"I..." Inuyasha really didn't want to tell them now, but the pressure Sango gave him made him cave in, they was going to find out anyway. "I don't...Sango...never did. She's just a friend...I've made Kikyou my mate...I want to spend as much time with her as I can before she finally passes...and...I don't want to miss out..."

"You son of a bitch! How could you after everything she went through to save your ass huh? How many times aren't you going to stop stalling and tell her the truth? You wasn't even going to tell her, weren't you?" Miroku and Shippou was shocked. Sango was furious, but what comes out of Inuyasha's mouth next made her hit him.

"She will also be joining the group to help with the shards. She's my mate and that's final!" -BAM- A huge punch to the jaw by the furious slayer.

"I wont stay in this group one day with that bitch!"

"Watch your mouth wench!"

"Or what? You'll kill me? Hurt Kagome more that you already have?!"

"Shut up Sango! Now!"

"You're not my FATHER!"

"But I'm your leader and what I says, goes!".

"Fuck you!"

"Shut it!"

"SHUUT UUUPPP!!" they fail to see that Kagome has gotten up and put everything away and had her backpack on. They looked at her with stunned faces. Her face as well as her voice, her eyes, broken. "I heard...everything". She turns to leave. "Kagome, where are you going?" Shippou looked at her direction from Miroku's shoulder. "Why stay? Kikyou will come. He's mated to her. He doesn't care what happens to me anymore. I love him, and gave him a piece of my heart only to have it crushed. How can I love a man who never loved me back? How Sango? And now the truth is out. He rather be with that clay-potted bitch than me. She can't sense the jewel shards anymore, but still". She turns to Inuyasha, tears never stopped falling. "You have no idea what I'm feeling inside. You have no clue as to the pain that I'm feeling. You finally got what you wanted Inuyasha. I'm...I'm happy for yuu". She sniffs and wipes her tears, though fail to stop them from falling. "I just want to let you know, whatever happens to me...don't come after me..." Everyone gasps.

"Kagome..." Sango spoke softly, only to be stopped by Kagome's shaken head.

"No Sango. It's alright. It's ok." She turns back to Inuyasha. "I want you to be happy. That's all I wanted ever since then. So whatever happens to me from this day forward, let it be, even if I fall to slavery or death...let it be...if I die today...let it be...let me go". The last words were softer as she turns and walks way...from everything.

"Kagome let me go with you" Shippou says tearing up on Miroku's shoulder.

"No Shippou. My heart is crushed, it's hurting, it's gone. I don't want you to die with me. Sango and Miroku will take good care of you for me". She says all this while walking, she left into the trees. Leaving a very guilt stricken hanyou watching her go. Little did they know...they had an audience.

Golden orbs settle on the young miko. Depression, hurt, anger, rejection, sadness, all swirled in her scent. He'd been hiding his aura so no one could sense him. He quietly stalks the miko for awhile until he came near a clearing. His long silvery hair sways gently as he walks. He watches her as she sits under a tree hugging her knees to her chest. He releases his aura. When he sees her head come up he gave a light smirk as to looking in his direction. He walks out of the line of tree to let her see in her full view.. She was so distraught..so hurt...so much in pain that she could only listen to what he had told her. Oh he has plans for her. He just won't tell her...yet.

"You will come with me, miko".

The only thing she did was stand up and look into his eyes and say soflty, "I'm ready".

_**Whoa. The hurt she is feeling right now. Now Sesshoumaru has her. What will happen now? Will Sesshoumaru get what he wants? Will Inuyasha go after her and apologize? Stay tuned. RR.**_


	2. Sorrow

_**Now Kagome is traveling with Sesshoumaru. What will happen along their journey?**_

Chap. 2 – Sorrow

It's been two weeks...two long weeks of walking and killing and cooking and running around with Sesshoumaru and his group. She helped Rin with whatever she needs for he appointed her as her caregiver. Jaken couldn't be more than please that he can now go more with his lord. Yet she has not said a word. Not a one. Even when she needs to go relieve her self she'll just get her small bag out of her pack and walk a short distance away with her bow and arrows. He watched her. Closely. He watched the dullness in her eyes when he gives her an order. She just nods and goes and does it, with no errors. She takes care of Rin perfectly. She sits and listens while Rin talks on about her day and such. He just watches...He's been watching her for years.

* * *

The past two weeks has been hell for Sango and Shippou. Miroku took it well. But for the other two. It's been pure hell. Without Kagome, there is no laughter, no cheering, no stories to tell. For Sango she lost a sister. For Shippou, a mother. He wanted to ask her that same day to be his mother until the even happpened. Now he's not sure if he'll ever see her again. The first three days he's been crying and sobbing nearly nonstop. Sango finally calmed him down enough. They all looked to the new audition to the group. Sango didn't like her not for one bit. None of them didn't like her. Her cold attitude and demeaner was nothing like Kagome's.

Sango's emotions was getting the best of her. She would snap at Kikyou everytime she asks her to do something. She then would rudely brush passed her, but was always caught by Inuyasha. She can't stand her. She only hope whereever Kagome is that she is safe and unharmed. She worried about her non-stop. The questions that plagued her mind where amazing. She also prays when she do find Kagome that she will be going with her without a second look back. 'That son of a bitch. He took Kikyou as his mate. A dead bitch no dought, over Kagome. A girl like her. Whoever makes her a mate would be damn proud of what kind of woman she is.

* * *

The said girl was walking along side the demon lord, but slightly behind. She hardly talks and say a few words. Mainly 'Yes Milord and No Milord' and so forth. The nagging feeling he was getting was starting to get to him. He would soon break the shell that binds her and sees the real Kagome for whom he remember her as. If only she knew how he truly feel about her, she would be shocked. Rin jogged over after sliding off of Ah-Un and grabbed her hand. All Kagome did was squeeze is slightly without looking at the girl. Soon they was at a clearing to rest for a while. Sesshoumaru left to go get meat for their lunch. Kagome, as usual, made the fire pit and sat next to Rin as she talks about anything that comes to mind. Soon, the demon lord was back with a skinned and clean pig. He gave it to Kagome who puts skewers on it and puts it over the fire.

* * *

Back at the Inu group, everyone had finished eating and was getting ready to continue their journey. They started towards the west due to a rumor of a jewel shard being there...close to the western borders of Sesshoumaru's land. They was walking for awhile until Inuyasha stops in his tracks. He sniffs the air and gasps. The other looked at him. Sango spoke first.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?"

"It's Kagome's scent!" The others was shocked that she was in the area. Sango didn't waste time.

"Well let's go get her!" she says as she puts Kilala down from her arms and the little cat transformed into her lion form.

Her, Miroku and Shippou hopped onto Kilala and took to the skies while Inuyasha dashed through the forest. They can't wait to see their friend again, especially Inuyasha since he caused this mess in the first place, but he was wondering why she didn't go home like she usually do...little did they know...she speaks to a new leader.

* * *

Kagome and Rin was eating their now done meat. Rin spoke between bites while Kagome just nods to make sure that she was listening. Her eyes and composure did not change, only a small smile to the little girl next to her. Sesshoumaru was wondering what will he have to do to get her to get out of the darkness she's in. Just then he senses his brother's group nearby. He stood from the boulder he was sitting on and turned to that direction. The girls looked at that direction also. Kagome knew who was coming and didn't want to see Inuyasha right now. She rather stay here then go back with him. Soon, the group barged into the clearing and stop to see the look on their friend's face and was shocked to see that she's with Sesshoumaru.

"K-Kagome". Sango got off of Kilala, looking at her friend. Sango's only answer was seeing a running Kagome, throwing herself into her sister's arms in a fierce hug, sobbing.

"It's good to see you Kagome" said a happy Shippou hugging her leg. Miroku patted his friend's shoulder letting her know he was there. The moment was broken with a ...

"What the HELL are you doing with Kagome you bastard?!"

"It is none of your concern Inuyasha. I've seen what you have done. I did this for Rin since she is fond of the girl".

"That's bullshit and you know it! We are taking Kagome BACK!".

"Nooo!" Rin exclaimed as she ran towards Kagome who was then looking at the scene, but not at Inuyasha. "Kagome can't leave Rin". She hugged Kagome's other leg.

The brothers looked at the scene and it was then that Inuyasha looked at her with sorrowful eyes. Eyes of apology, regret, and hope. Hope that his friend would forgive him and return to the group. Hoping that he can have the type of friendship they had at the beginning. Kagome didn't even look his way. A flashback to that day she heard what he said to Sango.

FLASHBACK BEGINS

"I..." Inuyasha really didn't want to tell them now, but the pressure Sango gave him made him cave in, they was going to find out anyway. "I don't...Sango...never did. She's just a friend...I've made Kikyou my mate. I want to spend as much time with her as I can before she finally passes...and...I don't want to miss out..."

FLASHBACK ENDS

She was snapped out by a tug on her legs. She look down and smiled a real smile after seeing her darling Shippou again. She picked him up and hugged him closely to her chest, breathing deeply. When she came to, the sparkle in her eyes showed a bit. Sesshoumaru knows that the kit would be happy with her, and that Kagome would feel better by the day...with a little help from him of course.

"Shippou...I missed you. And don't worry Rin, I'm not going anywhere, ok?" Rin nodded and smiled.

"What the hell do you mean you're not going anywhere. You're not staying here with HIM!" Inuyasha pointed out. The youkai lord just looked away uninterested. Kagome shot Inuyaha a look that could even put Sesshoumaru at a stand still. Inuyasha looked at her with stunned, wide eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Inuyasha. Don't you have a _mate _to care for? Don't have your love to keep you company. In fact where is that man-steeling bitch anyway? Is she out doing whatever you was doing to me? You've hurt me in the worst way possible. You _knew_ how I feel about you, yet you throw away my heart like it was some piece of MEAT!" She yelled, her voice was getting louder with each sentence and word that she says. Inuyasha was looking at her now with downcacst eyes. "And the worst even yet of what you admitted to Sango was...that you don't even love me. So why the _hell_ did I love you then Inuyasha? For I too do not love you...anymore".

With that said she went back to her seat where her and Rin was and sat down with the kids beside her. Sango, not caring joined her friend and told her what has been happening during the two weeks she's been gone. Including how Kikyou was when she's there. Inuyasha looked at her like she had grown a head. He then turn to Sesshoumaru and pointed his sword at him.

"THIS IS YOUR DAMN FAULT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"I just took her in. I did mot kidnap her nor forcd her. The pain she felt was your fault, the look in her eyes were as if she was the walking dead. Today is the first day she has ever spoken fully, or show any full emotion. When I took her from the clearing all she did was do as told. You were the one that put her into darkness...not me" Sesshoumaru explained to the ever-so-listening group at the fire pit. To say that Kagome was surprised and stunned, was an understatement.

"The hell do you know huh?!"

"The dead miko is nearby. Aren't you going to see your mate?"

"Shut up" he muttered under his breath. He glances over to Kagome who quickly looked into the fire and pulled a small piece of meat from the carcas. Sango and Miroku was eating the pig, seeing that it was still a lot of warm meat on it. He walked slowly to her and stop just a short distance.

"Kagome...I just want to say..."

"You don't have nothing else to say to me. I am not going back just to see you and that clay-potted bitch hold hands to do whatever the hell else you two do. I rather stay here".

"With him!" Pointing at Sesshoumaru.

"At least he doesn't yell at me, scowl me, call me names, pushes me around like some zombie, ask for things to be done instead of telling...shall I go on?" she says in a calm and serious voice.

"Feh! We need you to come back hunt shards" the hanyou in red told her with his arms crossed.

"That's all I am to you. Been that way since.. I'll continue my duty when I am betterr."

"Better?! You're better now..."  
"I'm not leaving Inuyasha!" Kagome interrupted.

"It is best that you leave, little brother."

"I'm not leaving without...Kikyou."

They all looked at him then looked at the direction he was looking and sure enough it was Kikyou standing just outside the camp area. She was there holding her bow in her hand. Her eyes were only focused on Kagome. Who pretty much heard the conversation between her and Inuyasha.

_**Oooohh...Kikyou has arrived. What will she say when she begans to speak? Will she defend herself against Kagome's thrashing? What will the taiyoukai say or do when all this blows over?**_


	3. Regret

_**Mn..Kikyou has showed up. What will happen to the group now? How Kagome will react? Let's find out.**_

Chap. 3 - Regret

_Last time:_

They all looked at him then looked at the direction he was looking and sure enough it was Kikyou standing just outside the camp area. She was there holding her bow in her hand. Her eyes were only focused on Kagome. Who pretty much heard the conversation between her and Inuyasha.

_And now:_

Kagome sat there holding Shippou who was looking at the undead miko. Her brown hues staring at another brown hue so similar to hers. She wanted to see what the pale miko wanted while she was here in Sesshoumaru's camp.

"Kikyou, may I ask what are you doing here?" Ask Miroku who broke the long silence.

"I am here for my mate and nothing more." the miko answers as she fixes her gaze now on her said mate. "Inuyasha why have you come for the girl? We have no need for her."

"What the hell do you mean we have no need for her?! _You_ don't have no need for her but the rest of us do!"

"Sango?" Sango then turns to her friend. "Yes?"

"Don't defend me. I have no desire to be traveling around seeing those two huddled up together every minute. Besides they both know that only I can see the shards and I do have a duty to obtain."

"But, Kagome. If you won't rejoin our group what are you going to do?"

"Stay here..."

"The hell you are staying with that bastard!" the hanyou interrupted. He did _not_ want Kagome to be with his brother.

"You can't tell me what to do Inuyasha. You have Kikyou. Go and leave me alone. If I'd known how this was going to turn out, I would've kept you sealed to that tree and return back home."

"You don't mean that wench!"

But the look in the young miko's eyes told differ. "Oh? I don't? Well...you have what you want...so leave alone and go on without me."  
"If you're not going then I'm not going." Kagome was surprised by her friends's statement.

"But...Sango..."  
"No Kagome. I refuse to spend one more day with that bitch. I rather spend it with you, even if it's with Sesshoumaru."  
"Are you out of your fucking mind Sango?!" Inuyasha yelled. Now she wants to join his brother's group too.

"You damn right I mean it!" Sango shouted back and crossed her arms over her chest, telling him she was dead serious.

"Sango..."

"Miroku." The way she spat his name told him all he needed to know. Inuyasha then turn to him.

"You are not leaving me too, aren't you Miroku?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't leave Sango behind. You know this."

"Fine. Be that way. I don't need anyone of you. You all can go to hell!"

With that said he walked over and grabbed Kikyou's hand and slowly walked out of the camp. He was upset that his friends are staying with Sesshoumaru because of Kagome. And he was also start to feel regret after everything he had done to her if he had felt that emotion enough. Upon leaving he heard Kagome whisper something that even he heard. What he heard sent a cold shiver down his spine.

"You are already on your way to hell, Inuyasha. You might not live long once you're there". And with that, they left.

Sesshoumaru, who was leaning against a tree the entire time has long ago ask Rin to go play and for Jaken to watch. He heard everything. And was surprised that his brother's compainions would leave their leader for this girl. Interesting indeed. Miroku lightly cleared his throat as he made his way towards the taiyoukai and bowed at his presence.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? On behalf of me and Sango I would like to ask you for permission into your group. As you can see, we refuse to be near Kikyou in whom Inuyasha decided to become his mate. So that he won't have any excuses to sneak off when we are sleeping."

"Houshi, I've been watching the hanyou's movements of awhile. I for one despise what he has done to himself. I will allow you to join my group. Perhaps now Rin will have someone to play with. Now that you have my permission it is late and you all should be resting."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." With that said to their new leader him, Sango, Kilala and Shippou went to bed. The only one who was up was Kagome still. He walked over and see why she has not went to bed. "Miko, why are you still awake?"

"I...I can't get that image out of my mind. Am I so long for love that I result in anger and jealousy?"

"No." Was his only answer and he turned and began to walk. "Come."

"Eh?" Without another word she stood up and follow the youkai to a neaby clearing. He sat down against a tree and gestured her to sit beside him which she complied.

"Miko. I'm no fool. I can tell by your aura athat you are feel more than just angry and jealousy. Ou are hurt and need for it to be let out and the only way for you to do that is to let it all go. And the only way to do that is the wail it out. I brought you here so you can do that."

She looked up at him and she knew he was right. She was so hurt and lost that all she wanted to do was cry. She looked back down and nodded. She leaned onto his shoulder and burried her in his fur and within moments let the tears and sobs fall. She was so lost in sorrow and hurt that she didn't noticed he wrapped his arm around her small waist and held her close while he looked off into the horizon. Soon he heard her sobs slow and stop and looked down to see that she was sleeping.

"Rest now Kagome" he whispered as he picked her up and returend her to camp. He placed her on her sleeping bag and went back to his spot on the tree.

Back to Kikyou and Inuyasha, the two was in an embrace against a tree with Kikyou on her love's lap. They stayed there since they reached a small clearing far away from the forest. They had mated a couple of times before stopping and embraced each other for awhile. While the pale miko sleeps, her mate was in deep thought.

"What have I been doing? I lost Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou. All because I want to be with Kikyou. All because I want to love her. I didn't want to loose Kagome but now I lost my whole group. What's worse? Kikyou can't see the shards like Kagome can. Now I will have to find the hard way. All I want I is too is have everyone together and happy, not hurt anyone. Damn it" he thought as he looked down as his sleeping mate. He held her closer as nuzzles her hair lightly. "I hope I won't regret this" Little did he knew...he already have.

"What a fool? He will learn soon enough the error of his ways" says a supposed sleeping Kikyou.

Back at the taiyoukai's group, it was now morning. Everyone was up except for a mentally exhausted miko who was still in her sleeping bag. Rin and Shippou looked at her as they walked over nd gentely shook her awake. After about a couple of minutes, to no avail, she remained asleep. Miroku and Sango looked worried then at their friend.

"Oooh, damn that Inuyasha! I coould kill him!"

"Now now my dear Sango. Let us worry about Kagome at the moment. She is still tired after what happened."  
"I still want to kill him." she says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Kagome wake up will ya!" Shippou shouts now resulting in kicking the girl on her sides knowing his kicks aren't strong enough to bring true harm to her.

"Alright, alright Shippou I'm awake" says a groogy miko.

"Good. Lord Sesshoumaru is ready to go."

Upon hearing that she shot up and looked at Shippou who had a mischievious grin.

"Shippou what did I tell you about that?" she said in a firm and stern voice. Shippouo winced.

"Sorry Kagome."

"That's better. Now then..." she got up, put her things away and went to a near by spring to wash her face. When she got back she was ready to go as so were her friends that she was glad to have. "I'm ready when you are Sesshoumaru-sama."

With a nod he turned and started to walk through the forest. Cueing the others to follow. Today will be the first true day of the rest of their lives with the taiyoukai.

_**Now the group is with Sesshoumaru. What will happen when the group encounter Naraku? What will happen when Inuyasha himself faces his own fate? What secret does Kikyou have to tell him?**_


	4. The Secret

_**Well...new leader...new plans...new ideas...let's get to the chase and see what happens to the group now that they are with the dog demon..**_

Chap. 4 – The Secret

It's been only a day with the taiyoukai and so far everything is working out fine. Sango gets to be with her friend while Miroku gets to be with Sango. They walked a bit behind the taiyoukai with Kagome walking beside him. Rin and Jaken on Ah Un in the middle and Sango and Miroku with Shippou on his shoulder, taking up the rear. They didn't discuss anything about Inuyasha since they know that he is happy with Kikyou and that's how they will keep it until they meet up again for battle.

They made a stop to camp for lunch. Sesshoumaru went on to hunt for food while the others set up camp. They soon see Sesshoumaru with a boar, skinned and cleaned as he tossed it to the taijiya who set it above the fire on a bed made of rocks to cook it on. Everyone say in silence except for Rin and Shippou who was playing and chatting anyway nearby. Suddenly, Kagome's body tingled as she senses a jewel shard, but this shard was a big piece and can only mean one thing...Naraku.

"I can sense Naraku's jewel shards, and he's coming this way". Everybody got up and prepare for battle. The said hanyou emerged from the treeline eyeing the group. He eyed the young miko who was aiming at his head.

"Kukukuku, do you want to see me die that badly miko? I think that I will disappoint you just for today. But know this. I know your deepest secret. And I will be glad to tell you."

Everyone was eyeing him as if he was lying. He continued on anyway. "That secret, Kagome, lies within your very own heart. And soon that secret will emerge. Sorry to disappoint you all if you want to fight me so badly. Until then." With that he suround himself in his miasma and floated away, but now without dodging the upcoming Dragon Strike from the taiyoukai.

"Damn it!" the taijiya yelled as she plunged her weapon into the ground.

"He got away as usual." Sango turned to now clueless Kagome. "Kagome, are you ok?"

"What secret does he know?" she responded softly.

"Don't listen to that bastard Kagome! He's just lying like always."

"I...I hope you're right Sango." But little did the group know that Kagome had always had this weird feeling that something wasn't right with her.

"Let's finish our lunch and be on our way." the houshi says as he resumes his spot by the fire. Everyon nodded as they sat and continued with their lunch as well. The kids went back to playing.

"I can't get this feeling that Naraku might be right. For awhile now I've had this weird feeling that something is wrong with me."

"You look fine to me."

"I kmow Sango but...on the inside...I don't know. Maybe I'll shrug it off for now. Maybe I see talk to...Inuyasha". Everyone then looked at her then saw that she was looking into the forest. They follow their gaze to find the said hanyou with the undead miko slightly behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sango asked, still made about what he did.

"I want to talk to Kagome."

"I have nothing to say."

"Well I do...I want to talk to you."

"Talk...I'm not moving."

"She's being childish Inuyasha, let's go."

"I'm not the one who's being childish you clay-potted bitch!" Kagome done had it with her. "It would be easier ifi you keep your mouth shut! And don't you say a thing about me talking to her like that Inuyasha." She added as she looked coldly at the hanyou.

"I saw Naraku float by and I want to..."

"See if me and everyone is ok...we are fine Inuyasha." Now he was getting upset with her.

"Now look here wench!...I..."

"I am done. Besides, we are with Sesshoumaru, we are fine. You and your mate can go."

"I want to tell you how sorry I am you dump wench!"

"Now I'm dumb. Well I am dumb, for releasing you from the tree. Dumb for breaking the jewel and causing us to find the shards. Dumb for finding wonderful friends to help us find the shards and defeat Naraku so everyone would live in peace. Yes Inuyasha...I'm dumb for meeting you in the first place."

"That's not..."

"Inuyasha." The said hanyou turned to his brother. "You have said you apologies, you can leave my group now."

"What the hell did you say?! Your group. They are 'my' friends you bastard!"

"We will always be your friend Inuyasha, but right now we are with Sesshoumaru. Me and Miroku have gotten tired of how you are treating Kagome and taggin us along with that, thing."

"You watch you tongue demon slayer."

"Come shut me up bitch!"

"Silence." The taiayoukai did not want anymore arguments in his group. Nor the foul language around the kids. "You are extrudig foul language around the children, in which apologies are need to be said to them. Further more, if you are done Inuyasha you may leave now before further actions are met either by the taijiya, miko or myself." They apologized to the now stunned children.

"Hehe...uh...yeah...course" they said in unison and slowly began to play again.

"Let us go Inuyasha. She is not ready to talk yet. She is still in the corner. Still a...AAAH!" Kikyou ended up on the ground with an arrow through her right shoulder.

"Kikyou...what the?" he turn to see an armed Kagome with a bow in her hand.

To everyone surprise at how quick she stood and armed her bow and shot Kikyou in one swift move. She breathed deeeply and exhaled out slow. Kagome then turned around and sat back down. "Action taken." She said looking into the fire.

Inuyasha took the arrow out with a wince from his mate and put her on his back. He looked at the group one last time and ran out of the camp to help his injured mate. The others sighed in relief and looked at Kagome who was lost in thought. Not at all phased as to what she did.

"Don't worry I'm fine. She deserved it."

Sango went to her friend and gave her a comfort hug, "Of course she did."

"I want to go home. I need to talk to my mom about this. This is now getting to me."

"Oh ok. Kirara will be glad to take you."

"We will all escort her to the well." They all looked at their leader shocked.

"You..."

"Yes I do know about the well...it's magic are still a mystery to me. You will inform me of what it does when you return?"

Since he knew this much why not. "Yeah...ok...w.hen I return."

With a nod, he stood up and began to walk. The others took out the fire and took the meat with them so they can eat and walk. Soon they were walking behing the taiyoukai on their way to the well. Only when Kagome talk to her mother will her feelings and questions go away.

_**Well...Kagome is going homw. What will her mother tell her about her feelinsg? Yes I know my chaps are short...oh well. I am pretty busy so they will have to do. Be sure to read my toher stories as well on the pair. Next chapter...Kagome's mother tells her daughter the secret Naraku seems to know. Review please.**_


	5. Secret's Out!

_**Last chapter...I hope you like it. Here comes the secret.**_

Chap. 5 – Secret's Out

Soon, the group was at the well. They said their goodbyes to Kagome as she jumps in. They agree to camp near the well until she returns. The said miko was surrounded in the blue magic that is the well. She reaches her time and lightly landed at the bottom of the well. She climbed out of the well and out of the wellhouse. She took a deep breath and walked to her home. She took off her shoes and stepped into theliving room.

"I'm home!" she announced. She was met with her mother.

"Hello dear. It's so nice to see you."

"Hi mom' she says as she went to hug her mother. "Souta still at school?"

"Yes. It's a few hours until school ends for him."

"Oh." She went to the kitchen to sit down. She knew her mother would fix her a quick snack or something. She wanted to tell her mother about what this secret is. "Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Naraku told me that he knew of a secret and that it is deep within my heart. But I had this feeling that Naraku might know something that I don't. Mother? Does Naraku have anything to do with this?"

Her mother foze at that question. She relaxes a bit as she brought her daughter some hot tea. She placed the cup in front of her daughter and took a seat. She fought every sad emotion that ran throught her. Kagome picked up on this and was worried about her mother. Could she know something about the vile hanyou? Could she know something that she might fear? What does she know?

"Kagome? Naraku...he..."

"What's wrong mom?"

"Dear. Before you want born you father and I had a wonderful marriage. We were so deep inlove it's crazy. Then there was a small battle and we slept together days before he vanished. I knew your father's secret but was too afraid to tell you. Kagome. Your father wasn't human...he was a hanyou."

"Hanyou?" then it dawned on her, her eyes widen at the thought. "Could...could...Naraku..."

"Yes dear. Naraku is your father." Kagome fainted.

Soon she awoke on the couch with her mother near her. She sat up and broke down into tears. That bastard is her father. Then that means she can live at any era she choose since she's tide to both. But why? Why him? Why not a human? Hell...why not Sesshoumaru? Anything but this. She calmed and looked at her mother.

"Do I have any abilities from him?'

"Only that your miko powrs will increase over time...other than that no."

"G-good. I will go back now. He's done so much evil he...has to be stopped."

"I understand dear. I no longer loves him but from what you told me...it is for the best." With that said, Kagome returned to the past. Upon climbing out of the well she broke down again. Her friends ran to her. Sango embraced her.

"Kagome what's wrong? Is the secret bad?'

"Bad...it's worse...Naraku...Naraku ...is..."

"Is what Kagome?" Miroku was getting etchy at wanting to know.

"He's my father." She says softly hiding her face in her hands. Her friends was shocked.

"WHAT?! "

"You mean we have to kill your father." Kagome nodded.

"Hn. Not the type of news that you want to hear." The taiyoukai turned upon sensing the talked about hanyou.

"Kukuku. Kukuku. Well well it looks like the secret is out. It was such a long time ago, my daughter." He says as he appeared from the portal he made.  
"I will never follow in your footsteps you asshole!"  
"You don't have too. It's already been made. You will..."

"I will not be going with you nor do as you say.!" Kagome knotched her arrow and aimed. Her powers from anger and digusted grew within the arrow. She would never follow him.

"Hmph. Disobediant girl. Tell me. Why would you not want to be with me and follow me? Be more powerful than you are now, my Kagome?"

"It's simple Narkau. Because I choose. I choose to be me and be with my friends I choose to live the good life and not the one you live...goodbye...father." With that said she shot her arrow and struck him in the heart with massive amounts of miko energy. He fell into his portal, evaporating and screaming.

"Ah! My hand." Miroku grabbed his hand and unwound the sealing beads and saw his hole shrink and became his whole hand. His cure was gone. "My wind tunnel is gone...he's dead". Everyone was happy and talked while they was on their way to the village. Sesshoumaru felt his hand being touched by no other than the miko. He took it and told her that within time her heart will heal.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru. Even though you have other things to do. Why don't you go back to your lands. I'll be fine."

"Why would you destroy Naraku, knowing that he was your father?"  
'I refuse to call that scum father...and most importantly...because I choose.."

With that they walked to the village to discuss their future...all, because she choose.

_**Well...that's it...short yes...sequel..maybe...I hope you like "Because She Choose" I know it's not the end you want but...hn...Review plz.**_


End file.
